mysteryskullsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiromori
Shiromori is a character introduced in the music video "Freaking Out." She appears to be a Bonsai tree monster who wants to find Mystery for reasons yet unknown. Appearance and Abilities She looks like a woman with blue skin, white hair and one sharp fang. She has a small blue and white tree-like formation with pink flowers growing out of her head. She wears a medieval Japanese-style attire. This, along with her name and her character sheet, lends credence to the theory that Shiromori is likely of Japanese origin (possibly some sort of yökai). She carries around a pair of scissors stylized to look like a head, with the hinge decorated with an eye and the blades resembling toothy jaws. She uses those scissors for cropping plants and possibly for combat (as she hoisted them in the air as she was about to confront Lewis). She has enormous strength (able to shatter boulders with a punch) and the ability to control plant life. Notably, she can apparently grow flowers linked to others' life forces. She can use these flowers to locate the beings they are linked to. Additionally, she can travel under the ground and regenerate lost body parts. Story Shiromori is first seen emerging from the ground near The Cavern, where her search for Mystery leads her. She explores the cave and tries to grow a flower tied to Mystery's essence to locate him, but fails. In a rage, she violently punches the wall of the cave, sending cracks through the rock, and prepares to leave empty-handed when suddenly, she catches a whiff of Lewis' lingering presence. She is able to grow a flower linked to Lewis and uses it to find the former location of The Mansion. She finds Lewis' broken locket and attempts once more to locate Mystery. However, she grows flowers tied to Arthur, Vivi and Lewis again instead. Angry, Shiromori pulls out her scissors and cuts the flowers off, then grabs Lewis' locket tight, focuses and finally manages to grow a huge, radiant flower resonating with Mystery's presence. Before she can continue her search, however, the locket begins glowing... Suddenly, Lewis is standing right in front of Shiromori, and he's none too pleased about this intruder getting her hands all over his last memento of Vivi. With a titanic punch imbued with ghostfire, Lewis tears Shiromori's head off and pries the locket out of her withered hand, breaking the limb the process. A plant girl is not so easily undone, though: Shiromori regrows head and arm within seconds and prepares for battle... but priorities are priorities. Afraid to lose her fresh lead on Mystery, she escapes underground, leaving Lewis to his own devices... Trivia * According to her character profile (which reads simply "You can't run forever, mutt" where her name should be), it can be inferred she has a grudge against Mystery. The fact that Mystery is a disguised kitsune, a mythological Japanese creature, renders it likely that the two must have met in the past. * Her appearance is possibly inspired by Oni (the Japanese equivalent of ogres). * Shiromori, in japanese, is "White forest", most likely referring to her color and control over plantlife. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bad guy Category:Females Category:Enemies